hypothetical_winter_stormsfandomcom-20200213-history
March 2024 North American Storm Complex
The '''March 2024 North American Storm Complex '''was a extremely powerful system which had many stages of being. It affected Alaksa, much of Western Canada, Several portions of the United States particularly the Northwest, Rocky Mountains, Midwest, Southeast, Great Lakes, East Coast and New England as well as Nova Scotia and Northeastern Europe. This storm is responsible for torrential rains in the South, Extreme levels of Snow in the North and Central areas and over 200 tornadoes in various portions of the Southeastern US and East Coast. Meteorological Synopsis An Extratropical Cyclone that came from the Northwest Pacific moved into Alaska on February 27. The next day, the cyclone began a Southward motion while beginning to intensify. As it crossed into the United States, the cyclone began to accelerate intensification, Blizzard Warnings began spreading all over Montana as a result of this. The newly classified Bomb Cyclone dipped into Wyoming, rapidly intensifying and growing as it did so. Blizzard Warnings spread into Wyoming, Nebraska and Colorado. The Bomb Cyclone began to stall over Colorado, losing it’s composure and circulation in which it became a Storm Complex. The Complex then headed East, with it’s cold front causing temperature dips all across the midwest to tank from 40s, 50s and 60s, into the negatives. The coldest of which was in Brighton, CO which had a low temperature of -33°F. The storm complex grew extremely expansive as it’s poorly defined center moved over Tennessee. Severe Thunderstorms(And “thundersnow”)in some places of Texas and Louisiana began by this point. Due to the cold front mixing with the warm air of March; several tornadoes occured in the Southeast over the course of March 3-8. The Complex shed the remnants of it’s previous circulation, making it a bare cold front or snow squall alternatively. It’s circulatory remnants would linger over Northern Georgia for several hours before heading North and creating Lake Effect snowfall for much of Michigan. The snow squall stretched from Miami, FL all the way up to Pittsburgh, PA on March 10. The Complex had shed the bottom half of it’s squall which would turn into Severe Thunderstorms in the Southeast in the following 2 days(which would cause about 25 more tornadoes). The complex began to develop another rotation before becoming an Extratropical Cyclone once again over Pennsylvania. After dropping several feet of snow over New England, the Cyclone emerged over the waters of the Northern Atlantic before dropping several more inches of snow over Nova Scotia. Over the course of March 13-15, the Cyclone barreled down towards Europe. Finally on March 16, the Cyclone traversed over Ireland and the United Kingdom before heading Northwards. Eventually, the cyclone would hit Norway, Sweden and Finland with it’s frontal snow hitting Latvia, Lithuania and Estonia before it was finally absorbed by a larger system on March 17. Impact Every flight that was heading to or leaving from a state/area that was under a watch or warning for 3 weeks. At least 653,734 power outages were reported. 237 tornadoes were confirmed, 5 of which were EF5.